Moving On
by foxyfeline
Summary: They're moving past what happened to them but is it as over as they think? *Sequel to When the Past Returns* B/S R&R *Complete*
1. chapter 1

Due to popular demand this story is a sequel to "when the past returns" Thanks to everyone for the reviews and comments on the last story and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Story takes place 8 months after Brennan's proposal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and I am poor so don't sue me!!  
  
A/N: // indicates thoughts  
  
~~~  
  
At nine months pregnant Shalimar and Brennan were preparing for their son's arrival, which according to the doctor would be any day now. In fact since sanctuary was so secluded Dr. Schilling decided to move in a few days before the baby was due so Shalimar wouldn't have to worry about getting to her office while in labor.  
  
The couple was married two months after Brennan proposed in a small ceremony at the justice of the peace. They decided to forgo a honeymoon until the baby was born so Shalimar could fully enjoy their vacation.  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
As part of their wedding gift to them, Adam made plans to redesign one of the larger rooms in sanctuary to accommodate the new family. Since the rooms were only finished a week before the baby was due Brennan and Shalimar were just putting the finishing touches on the room when she went into labor.  
  
Shalimar was putting away baby clothes when she felt consecutive sharp shooting pains in her lower back and abdomen. "Brennan I thinks it's time" she said grabbing his arm  
  
"Ok just take deep breathes" he replied helping her out of their room "Adam can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah Brennan what is it?"  
  
"Shalimar is in labor and we need you to get Dr. Schilling and meet us at the lab"  
  
"We'll meet you there"  
  
[Lab-4 hours later]  
  
Jesse, Emma and Adam were sitting outside the lab anxiously awaiting word on the new edition when a loud wailing could be heard from inside. A few moments later Dr. Schilling emerged from the lab to inform the others of the newest arrival.  
  
"They are all fine" she said walking over to the anxious group  
  
"Can we see them?" Emma asked  
  
"Well mother and daughter need their rest but they said a few minutes wouldn't hurt"  
  
Emma and Jesse rushed by the two older adults into the lab.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were sitting on the exam table holding their son when Emma and Jesse walked in. Looking up from her son Shalimar smiled "hey guys come on over"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she approached  
  
"Like I just spent the last four hours in labor" jokingly Shalimar replied as Emma smiled down at the baby  
  
"So what name did you decide on?" Jesse asked patting Brennan on the back in congratulations and looking over his shoulder at the baby  
  
"Alex" he replied  
  
"He is so adorable" cooed Emma  
  
Shalimar and Brennan smiled at one another, "you want to hold him?" Shalimar asked  
  
"Yeah" excitedly replied Emma as she picked up the infant. As Emma picked up the infant Adam and Dr. Schilling entered the lab "Adam come see the newest member of Mutant X" she joked  
  
Walking over to Emma, Adam smiled at how much the child looked a mixture of Brennan and Shalimar. "He's gorgeous"  
  
"Thanks" replied Shalimar  
  
"Let me guess Adam you want us to leave so you can run tests?" questioned Jesse taking the baby from Emma  
  
Adam merely looked at Dr. Schilling indicating for her to reply, "sorry guys mother and daughter do need their rest"  
  
"Hey what about dad?" Brennan asked pretending to be hurt  
  
"When spend four hours in labor, we'll talk then" joked Shalimar as Jesse handed the baby back to his mother  
  
Jesse and Emma left the lab to get a bite to eat while Dr. Schilling left to get some rest herself.  
  
Making sure the others had left Adam turned to Shalimar, Brennan and Alex. "How are you feeling?" "Fine" she replied handing him the baby  
  
"Well I'd like to run tests on both you to make sure" he said as Shalimar handed him the child "he really is adorable"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Why don't you both of you get some rest while run Alex's tests?"  
  
"Rest is good. I am exhausted" Shalimar replied her eyes already closed  
  
Moving to the back of the lab so not to wake her Adam placed the baby on another exam table and drew some blood.  
  
"You think you'll find anything?" Brennan asked  
  
"I hope not" he paused looking over at the concerned father "I spent three months going over the research from the disks so if anything is wrong I can fix it" he replied trying to give Brennan some reassurance. "Go get some rest I'm sure Shalimar must have tried to punch you at least once"  
  
He laughed "more like strangle" he replied and began to leave but stopped and turned around "you'll call if..."  
  
"Brennan I will call you the second the results come back"  
  
"Thanks" Brennan replied. He kissed Shalimar on the forehead before leaving to get some rest.  
  
~~~  
  
There is part one. This is merely setting the scene for the rest of the story. Like it? Hate it? Review it. 


	2. Author's note

Hey everyone. Thanks again for the reviews.  
  
For the record Alex is a boy. I was watching television and the program kept saying 'daughter' so I wasn't thinking and I kept writing that instead of boy/son. That's what I get for writing and watching television at the same time!!  
  
Thanks again to all of you who wrote to me and pointed out my mistake b/c I obviously didn't see it and I wrote it more than once too!!!!  
  
More chapters are coming soon. 


	3. chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Disclaimer in part one  
  
~~~  
  
Adam double and triple checked his results and he still saw the same thing...Shalimar was exhibiting signs of a virus while Alex's genetic structure was growing at an alarming rate. He spent three months going over Lithe's research and both the results he had were not even close to anything Lithe expected to happen.  
  
Taking a deep breathe he made his way over Brennan and Shalimar, who was feeding Alex a bottle. "Shalimar I have the test results" he said in a heavy voice  
  
Recognizing the tone in his voice Shalimar felt the panic in her stomach rise "What is it?" "Well you are showing signs of a virus in your system, probably because Alex is not absorbing the genes Lithe injected into you. While Alex's genetic structure, metabolism, and so on is growing at an alarming rate"  
  
Looking down at his son he tried to comprehend what Adam had just told them, "So what is going to happen to him?" Brennan asked  
  
"It looks like for every month he will age a year until he is 10. The simulations seem to show that is when it will begin to level off, other than that he will be normal"  
  
"How could this happen? I mean... Lithe said they only predetermined his sex now you tell me he is going to be 10 yrs old in 10 months" she asked trying her best to wrap her head around what was happening. Brennan placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort  
  
"I honestly don't know how this happened. Lithe didn't even see it as a side effect but Alex is healthy and this won't affect him at all" he paused moving around the table to face her "it's your results that have me a little concerned"  
  
"Why?" asked a shocked Brennan  
  
"Like I said you are showing signs of a virus but at the same time it isn't a virus"  
  
"Adam what hell are you talking about?" Shalimar growled  
  
"Your body is trying to fight off the spread of the genetic manipulation as if it were a bug or virus but if it can't your genetic structure could break down and you could die"  
  
"Like Ashlocke?" she asked quietly  
  
"Something like what happened to him could happen to you but I am working on a way to stop it and right now your body seems to be fighting it off on its own"  
  
"What happens when and if her body stops fighting it?"  
  
"I'm hoping by the time that happens I will have found a way to stabilize its growth"  
  
"Stabilize you mean you can't get rid of it?" she asked handing Brennan the infant  
  
"Eventually I will try to remove it but right now I want to stabilize its growth so that your genetic structure doesn't spin out of control."  
  
"How long will it take you to come up with something?" Brennan asked cradling his son  
  
"It's going to take some time so I want you to go to your room, get some rest and should you begin to feel sick I want you back here immediately"  
  
Shalimar nodded in agreement the three of them left the lab for their room.  
  
~~~  
  
[Brennan and Shalimar's room]  
  
Brennan placed his sleeping son in the crib and watched him sleep for a minute before turning his attention to his wife. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her temple and spoke softly to her, "Adam will find a cure"  
  
"I know....actually what I am thinking about right now is the fact that in ten months we are going to have a ten year old"  
  
"I know talk about a crash course in child raising"  
  
They laughed quietly  
  
"Come on lets go into the other room so we don't wake him" Brennan proposed moving them towards the outer room.  
  
As they sat down on the couch they heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Shalimar asked  
  
"Jesse and Emma, can we come in?"  
  
"Yeah of course" replied Brennan  
  
"Hey Adam told us about yours and Alex's test results" said Emma as she quietly moved into the room  
  
"Yeah if there is anything you guys need" added Jesse  
  
"Thanks guys" replied Shalimar  
  
"Yeah we are good right now. Just trying to let it all sink in" Brennan added  
  
"How are you feeling?" Emma asked Shalimar  
  
"Well right now I feel fine, a little tired but then again I just did give birth five hours ago" jokingly she replied  
  
"Yeah and just think next month he'll a toddler. Imagine how tired you are gonna be then" joked Jesse. For his efforts he earned a whack on the arm from Emma "Ow what?"  
  
"Nothing" she replied rolling her eyes "We'll let you guys get some rest we just wanted to let you know we are here for you" she finished hugging Shalimar and Brennan  
  
Jesse followed suit and hugged Shalimar and shook Brennan's hand "sorry about the toddler crack"  
  
"It's ok it's true" replied Shal  
  
"Bye" they said as they left the room  
  
Brennan turned to his wife and noticed she was looking a little pale, "You ok?" he asked feeling her forehead to see if she had a temperature  
  
"I'm fine I am just tired" she replied closing her eyes under his touch  
  
Without saying a word Brennan scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom and put her in the bed.  
  
"Stay" she said when he went to leave  
  
"Forever" he replied climbing into bed next to her  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
See I can write without major cliffhangers..anyway let me know what you think. 


	4. chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I promise to try and work in some Emma/Jesse in later chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
[One month later]  
  
Alex grew faster than Adam thought possible. His intellectual level had grown as fast as him and he was already outsmarting his parents. Shalimar on the other hand hadn't begun to experience any physical signs of the virus other than the fact she had been tired most of the time.  
  
Brennan had just finished working out with Jesse when he entered his room and saw his son walking out of the other room  
  
"Dada" Alex said looking slightly panicked reaching for Brennan to pick him up  
  
"Hey kiddo, where is mommy?" he asked looking around for Shalimar  
  
"Mommy hurt" the boy replied on the verge of tears  
  
Brennan put his son down and rushed into their room to find Shalimar having a type of seizure on the floor. "Shal!" he yelled moving toward her. "Adam Shalimar is having some sort of seizure"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In our room" he replied trying to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself "Shal can you hear me?"  
  
"Daddy?" called Alex from the doorway  
  
"Its ok mommy just doesn't feel good" he said as Emma and Adam came into the room.  
  
"Brennan" Adam said as he rushed over to help him while Emma picked up Alex and took him out of the room  
  
"What's happening to her?"  
  
"I don't know but we need to get her to the lab" he replied as they lifted her and carried her to the lab  
  
"Emma stay with Alex" yelled Brennan as they moved down the hall  
  
Emma looked down at the young boy in her arms who was craning his crane to his see parents as they moved down the hall.  
  
~~~  
  
[Lab]  
  
"Brennan put her on the table" said Adam "Jesse prep the scanner"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked a shocked Jesse  
  
"I found her like this" replied Brennan as he held his wife down "Adam should I strap her in?"  
  
"Yes then move away so I can scan her"  
  
The yellow beam shot down from the ceiling and encased Shalimar in a yellow shroud. The beam paused when it got to her head and stayed there for a moment then turned off. Adam remained silent as he tried to figure out what had caused the seizure.  
  
"Adam what's wrong?" asked Jesse  
  
"The virus is attacking her central nervous system which why she had the seizure" "Is she alright?" asked Brennan who had moved to her side and held her hand  
  
Adam was about to answer when Shalimar began to stir in the chair and slowly opened her eyes  
  
"Shal are you alright?" Brennan asked  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Adam  
  
"I was playing on the floor with Alex when I felt dizzy and then I woke up here" groggily she replied "Alex is he ok?" she asked starting to sit up  
  
"Easy Shal he is fine, Emma is with him" Brennan replied trying to sooth her  
  
"Adam what happened to me?"  
  
"The virus has spread to your brain and as a defense mechanism your body had a seizure."  
  
"Will it happen again?" asked Brennan  
  
"There is no way of telling if this will happen again but the virus had mutated and your body is having a harder time fighting it off"  
  
"Are you any closer to stabilizing it?" asked Jesse  
  
"I was getting close but now that it has mutated, I'll need to start over"  
  
Seeing Shalimar begin to rise from the chair Brennan put a restraining hand on her shoulder "Shalimar you need to rest"  
  
"Brennan I feel fine now"  
  
Looking over at Brennan he answered, "Unfortunately there is no way to tell if you are going to have another seizure so keeping you here really won't do anything. However I would like you to stay for a little while longer so I can monitor you"  
  
"Ok" she replied as she lay back down on the table. Suddenly she gripped her abdomen in pain  
  
"Shalimar what is it?" asked Adam  
  
"My insides burn" she replied between breathes  
  
Brennan went to touch her arm when felt a shock run up his arm causing him to scream out in pain. "Ahh" he yelled as he as backed away from her "Brennan?"  
  
"When I touched her I felt a huge surge of electricity go up my arm"  
  
Suddenly Shalimar screamed out in agony and then collapsed into unconsciousness on the table  
  
"Shalimar" yelled Adam but she didn't respond. He felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found one.  
  
"Adam what is happening to her?" Jesse asked helping Brennan into a sitting position  
  
"I don't know"  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter 4

Part 4  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar remained in a state of unconsciousness for three days without any change what so ever. Brennan would sit by her with Alex and read to her but she never moved. Adam told him that this was her body's way of dealing with the virus but it didn't make feel any better.  
  
It was early on the fourth morning when Brennan began pleading with her, "please sweetie wake up. Alex keeps asking when you are going to wake up and I don't know what to tell him" he began to sob "he needs you..I need you...please"  
  
She never moved...not even a twitch  
  
Putting his head in his hands he began to cry when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Adam looking down at him. "Hey" he said hoarsely  
  
"Go to bed Brennan"  
  
"I can't sleep. Any progress?"  
  
"Well I can't reverse what was done but I think I may have found a way to slow it down so she can get it under control"  
  
"Get what under control?"  
  
"Somehow she had developed your elemental ability. It could be because of the virus or the genetic manipulations.... I just can't be sure at this point"  
  
"When can you have it ready?" anxiously he asked "It is going to take some time Brennan"  
  
Shooting out of the chair and yelling "Adam look at her she is slipping away time isn't something she has"  
  
"Brennan..."  
  
"Could the two of you please stop yelling?"  
  
Both men turned and looked down at the exam table in amazement  
  
"Shalimar" said Brennan leaning down and taking her hand in his quickly noticing he felt no energy flowing through it "how are you?"  
  
"How do I look?" she replied trying to crack a smile  
  
"Are you in any pain?" Adam asked  
  
"Other than a headache no, how long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days" answered Adam  
  
"Three days?!" she replied shocked  
  
"Shal calm down" Brennan said running a hand through her hair trying to soothe her and it seemed to be working she visibly calmed down  
  
"Shalimar I may have found a way to slow down the virus but controlling your new abilities will take time"  
  
"Adam what are you talking about?" she asked very confused  
  
"Do you remember shocking Brennan?"  
  
"I shocked..no..when?"  
  
"Just before you lost consciousness you shocked Brennan, he nearly lost consciousness himself"  
  
She was so stunned she was speechless  
  
"Adam thinks you may have developed elemental abilities like mine and Alex's"  
  
Hearing her son's name Shalimar snapped out of her daze, "how is he?" she asked softly  
  
"He's fine he misses his mom though" she smiled at him trying hard not to cry  
  
"Why don't the two of you get some rest?" suggested Adam  
  
"Can I leave the lab?" she asked trying to push her luck  
  
"No you cannot leave I need you here so I can monitor you"  
  
She made a puppy dog face but he didn't give in.  
  
Brennan knew why she wanted to leave so he came up with a compromise, "tell you what Shal, why don't I go and get Alex and bring him here" he said looking at his watch "it's almost time for him to eat anyway" he kissed her on the lips before leaving to go get their son  
  
After he left the room Shalimar looked at Adam, "be honest with me Adam"  
  
"Shalimar you are going to beat this it is just going to take time" he replied before leaving her alone to take in everything he had told her  
  
"Yeah time" she whispered to herself looking down at her hands  
  
"Mommy!!" yelled the young boy as he ran towards the table  
  
"Hey sweetie" she replied holding out her arms for him. He hopped on the chair and curled up on her lap  
  
Suddenly Brennan showed up at the door to the lab "he's fast. I told him you were awake and he took off" he said winded  
  
She laughed and looked down at the boy in her arms "he's asleep already" she whispered to her husband as he sat down  
  
"He missed you and so did I" he said running hand along her hairline "We'll get through this Shal"  
  
"Yeah I know we will" she replied relaxing under his touch again and placing her head on his shoulder  
  
Adam watched the happy family reunion and vowed to himself to save the first child of Genomex he saved....again.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...Let me know what you think. Like it or Hate it just review it please. 


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer in part one  
  
~~~  
  
[Two weeks later]  
  
Adam had managed to stop the virus from spreading and Shalimar hadn't had another seizure since but getting her elemental abilities under control was proving to be tiring and frustrating. She and Brennan were working out in the dojo while Emma and Alex watched.  
  
Shal swept Brennan's legs out from under him and he hit the floor with a loud thud. Alex laughed and clapped his hands for his mother.  
  
"Hey does anyone here root for me?" said Brennan from the floor looking at his laughing son.  
  
Shalimar looked from her son to her husband "he just knows who's going to win" she replied smiling helping Brennan to his feet  
  
"You don't win all the time"  
  
"Yeah but those are times I let you win" she replied wiggling her eyebrows  
  
"Easy children" interjected Emma who bounced Alex on her knee  
  
They laughed. Brennan turned to Shal, "another round?" he asked  
  
"You are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" she asked smiling. He didn't reply he merely took his fighting stance and waited for her to do the same "Ok" she added lashing out at him with a kick that he dodged.  
  
This match was more intense than the last one and both opponents were getting frustrated. Shalimar flashed her eyes feral at Brennan and was about to throw a punch when she screamed out in pain and a bolt of electricity flew from her hand narrowly missing Brennan  
  
Quickly rolling out of the way Brennan looked at Shalimar who was obviously in pain and trying to hard to control herself "Shal are you ok?"  
  
She didn't answer him, she looked over at Emma, "Emma help me...the pain" she said falling to her knees  
  
Emma understood what Shalimar wanted her to do. She put Alex down and sent a psychic blast at her, knocking her unconscious. What Emma wasn't ready for was Alex's interpretation of her actions towards his mother. When she turned to pick him up, he flashed his feral eyes at her, "Brennan" nervously she called not moving a muscle  
  
Brennan looked up from his position next to Shalimar, "Alex it is ok, Aunt Emma was just helping mommy" he said softly trying to calm his son down  
  
But Alex didn't back down  
  
Shalimar opened his eyes and took in the situation, especially her son's yellow eyes and Emma's position. She could hear Brennan trying to calm him down which wasn't working. "Alex" she said lifting her head from the floor and flashing her eyes at him  
  
Hearing his mother's voice he looked at her. Seeing her yellow eyes flashing at him his eyes immediately went back to brown. Remaining silent he walked over to Emma and took her hand in his to signal his apology.  
  
Emma release a breathe she didn't realize she had been holding and smiled at the young boy to signal her acceptance. "Are you ok?" she asked Shalimar  
  
"Yeah thanks" she replied getting up off the floor  
  
"Shal take it easy" Brennan said trying to steady her  
  
Just then Adam and Jesse walked in. Taking in the situation Adam asked "is everything ok?"  
  
Emma was the first to answer "Shalimar and Brennan were sparring when her elemental powers decided to make an appearance"  
  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Jesse moving to Emma side to make sure she was ok for himself  
  
Sensing his concern Emma replied, "We're all fine. Although I did almost get taken apart by a one year old" light heartedly she added looking down at Alex  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Adam  
  
"I was in pain and asked Emma to help, so she sent a psychic blast me. Alex didn't understand and he went feral" explained Shalimar as she and Brennan moved down the steps  
  
"Wow how did you get him to stop?" asked Jesse  
  
"Shal did. She just flashed her eyes at him and he backed down" replied Brennan still amazed  
  
"Well that is how ferals communicate with each other. Shalimar flashing her eyes at Alex let him know that she was ok while at the same time telling him to back down" explained Adam. "How are you feeling now Shalimar?"  
  
"Fine now but I can still feel the residual energy" she replied lifting her hand allowing the electricity to crackle a little bit  
  
"What were you doing when you lost control?"  
  
"We were sparing but as soon as she flashed her eyes at me all hell broke loose" replied Brennan  
  
"Were you in any pain?" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah a lot" she replied  
  
"Well your body still needs to adjust to this new mutation and you need to remember that going feral will initiate your elemental powers"  
  
"How come it doesn't happen with Alex?" Emma asked  
  
"Well his feral side is more pronounced than his elemental and his subconscious is aware of his powers so it is possible he can control them. Whereas with Shalimar both of her mutations are equal in strength so they fight for dominance which causes her pain"  
  
"Can't you do anything to make one more dominant than the other?" asked Jesse  
  
"I'm still working on it. My first goal was to slow the genes down, since I've done that I am trying to, as Jesse said, make your feral side dominant again"  
  
"Let me guess I need to take it easy until then?" Shalimar asked  
  
Adam nodded, "Right. But right now I need Jesse and Emma to go to safe house five and give those there their new identities" he said looking from Emma to Jesse  
  
"So you ready to go?" asked Jesse excited at the chance to spend some time alone with Emma  
  
"Yep, we'll see you guys later" she said waving the others as they made their way towards the garage.  
  
Alex waved his hand at them "Bye" he said watching them leave. At the sound of his voice Emma and Jesse turned around and waved back  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.. Ok let me know what you think. The next chapter will be all about Jesse and Emma to satisfy all of you E/J shippers out there!!! 


	7. chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to post. Work has been hectic lately and I've had writers block to deal with also. Ok so here is a chapter for all you Jesse/Emma fans out there, I hope you enjoy it  
  
~~~  
  
Jesse and Emma finished their assignment at the safe house in about an hour. Since they weren't needed back at sanctuary the two went to a local pub to grab a drink and a bite to eat.  
  
Finishing her meal Emma looked across the pub at the pool tables, "wanna play?" she asked nodding toward the tables  
  
"Sure" Jesse replied grabbing his drink and moving to the empty table  
  
They played two games of pool, both of which Jesse lost miserably. "Shalimar been teaching you, hasn't she?" he asked watching her sink the eight ball  
  
"Maybe a little" shyly she replied  
  
"Ok one more game"  
  
"Fine but lets make this interesting" she started, giving him a sheepish smile "if I win you have to take me out to dinner"  
  
"You mean like a date?" he asked hoping  
  
"Yeah a date"  
  
"Cool but if I win we go on the date and I get a kiss at the end of it" he said waffling his eyebrows  
  
Sauntering to his side of the table with stick in hand she looked him up and down "why wait?" she asked before kissing him on the lips  
  
Shocked at how forward she was being Jesse didn't respond to the kiss at first but after the shock wore off he deepened the kiss. // there is a god // he thought to himself as they kissed After a moment Emma broke the kiss "wow" she said looking him in the eyes  
  
"Yeah wow" he replied wrapping an arm around her waist "I have wanted to do that for a long time"  
  
"Me too, but I have been hesitant since our talk that day on the way to Lithe's office"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well silly I wasn't sure if you were talking about me or someone else" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck  
  
"Next time I will be more specific" he replied kissing her again  
  
They were so into each other they had forgotten all about the game until two men came over to them, "excuse me are you guys done playing?" shyly the guy asked  
  
Breaking away from Emma, Jesse looked from the two guys to Emma and then back to them "Umm yeah we were just leaving anyway" he said smiling before grabbing Emma's hand and leading her out of the pub  
  
[Outside the pub]  
  
Walking to the car hand in hand Emma paused and pulled Jesse to her and into a passionate kiss "so what do we do now?" she asked after breaking the kiss  
  
Jesse was about to answer when someone did it for him  
  
"Now you come with us"  
  
Pulling away from each other they immediately recognized the man the voice belonged to. "Holmes" spat Jesse  
  
"The one and only" he replied with a devious grin on his face  
  
"What do you want?" asked Emma  
  
"What do you think?" he replied  
  
Before Jesse or Emma could react they were both knocked unconscious by tranquilizer darts and loaded into an awaiting van  
  
~~~  
  
Jesse shook off the last of the drug that was in his system when he realized his hands were handcuffed behind and he had a sub dermal governor in his neck. Looking to his left he noticed Emma was in the same predicament as him. "Emma, Emma wake up" softly he said  
  
She had a killer headache and she soon realized it wasn't from the sedative. Hearing her name she lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes looking over in Jesse's direction "where are we?" she asked  
  
"I don't know but the governor's are definitely active"  
  
"Of course they are Mr. Kilmartin. We wouldn't want you phasing your cuffs now would we?" replied Holmes as he moved around to face them  
  
"What do you want?" Jesse asked slightly fearful that they were going to do to Emma what they did Shalimar  
  
"What have I wanted all the long?" he replied  
  
"Shalimar" whispered Emma  
  
"She is smart Mr. Kilmartin I'm not surprised you fell for her"  
  
"Lithe is gone you can never finish what you started" Jesse spat taking Holmes' attention away from Emma  
  
"I know and it is not about that anymore. It is simply about revenge now" he paused backing away from them slightly and pulling their rings out of his pocket "Now which one of you will be the one to contact your friends and get them here?"  
  
Both remained silent  
  
"Very well we will have to do this hard way" he said before punching Jesse several times in the face  
  
"Stop!!" screamed Emma  
  
"I will stop if you agree to contact your friends" Emma didn't say anything" he said and then backhanded her across the face "don't speak out of turn then"  
  
"Go to hell" Jesse said making sure to look him in the eye  
  
Nodding for one of his associates to move closer, Holmes kneeled in front of them and softly spoke "this is Vance and he can be very persuasive when wants to. So either you call your friends or he'll make what I just did to you seem like a picnic"  
  
Still they both remained silent  
  
"Have it your way" he replied rising from his kneeling position and turning to Vance "they are all yours, just don't kill them"  
  
Vance smiled and pulled out a taser rod and slowly moved towards them "who's first?" he asked. When neither of them answered he moved toward Emma  
  
Seeing this Jesse screamed out "me, I'm first"  
  
"Ok" Vance replied shocking him several times "Do what he wants or I will turn the voltage up" when Jesse didn't answer Vance made good on his warning and turned the voltage up. Only this time he shocked Emma instead and held the rod against her  
  
"Ahh" she screamed  
  
"Stop you'll kill her" yelled Jesse  
  
"Then contact your friend"  
  
"Jesse don't" said Emma between screams  
  
Seeing how close he was to telling them what they wanted, Vance removed the rod from Emma's side "Tell me or I turn it up again"  
  
"Jesse don't" whispered Emma who was trying to catch her breathe but she didn't much of a chance because Vance had already turned the taser up and it once again placed against her side "Ahh"  
  
Seeing her in that amount of pain Jesse blurted out "give me my ring and I will contact them just stop hurting her"  
  
Vance removed the taser and moved away to allow Holmes to stand in front of Jesse  
  
"No tricks, you say anything we don't like and Vance shocks Ms. DeLauro" he said as he slid the ring on hand "now talk"  
  
Looking at Emma one last time he began to talk "Shalimar, Brennan can you guys hear me?"  
  
"Yeah Jesse where are you guys?" Brennan asked over the link  
  
"They are slightly detained at the moment" said Holmes before Jesse could answer  
  
"Holmes you bastard.." Brennan started but was cut off  
  
"Enough Mr. Mulwray. It is this simple, you and Ms. Fox come 430 Wilkshire or your friends...well listen"  
  
Seeing his cue Vance and one of the other henchman shocked Jesse and Emma at the same time making them scream in pain  
  
"Ahh Brennan don't listen to him" yelled Jesse between screams  
  
"Jesse, Emma?" Brennan yelled but they didn't answer  
  
"You two hours" said Holmes yanking Jesse's ring off his finger and placing back in his pocket "put them in the cell" he said before leaving the room  
  
Jesse and Emma were thrown into a small room with no windows and no furniture. Hearing the heavy door slam behind him Jesse immediately turned his attention to Emma  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah my side hurts but other than I am fine" quietly she replied "I'm scared"  
  
"Yeah me too" he replied as they huddled close on the floor in the corner of the room  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...I know I am evil but you guys love the suspense. 


	8. chapter 7

Here is the next chapter...Enjoy Disclaimer in part one  
  
~~~  
  
[Two hours later]  
  
Jesse wasn't sure how long they had been locked up in the cell but he knew that his friend's deadline for appearing was drawing near. Looking down at Emma's head in his lap he felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how she pleaded with him not to contact Brennan. //I'm sorry everyone// he thought to himself as he ran a hand through is hair.  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan and Shalimar argued with Adam for half an hour before he finally agreed to let them go but not before making it very clear that their mission was to simply get Jesse and Emma out and that Holmes would have to wait.  
  
That was an hour and a half ago and they were now standing in front of the address Holmes had given them.  
  
"You ready?" he asked Shalimar  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" she replied as they entered the building  
  
They got about five feet inside the building when Vance and several men surrounded them "We've been expecting you" he said  
  
"Where are our friends?" Shalimar asked  
  
"They are here but first" Vance said and motioned for two of his men forward  
  
Seeing what they had in their hands Shalimar immediately went feral and took a fighting stance  
  
"Now Ms. Fox if you want to see your friends this" he said motioning toward the governor gun "is how it works. But if you would rather we do this the hard way then fine by me"  
  
Just as it looked the men were about to attack when one of them pulled out a tranq gun and shot Brennan and Shalimar knocking them unconscious. After they were down the two men moved in and put the governor's in their necks  
  
"Put him in the cell with the other two" Vance said pointing at Brennan "and bring her to Mr. Holmes" he said in reference to Shalimar  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar woke up to find herself suspended about an inch or two off the ground with her hands cuffed above her head. "What the hell?" she muttered  
  
"Well hello again Ms. Fox or should I call you Mrs. Mulwray?" mocked Holmes holding up her wedding ring  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The same thing I told Mr. Kilmartin and Ms. DeLauro....revenge"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Oh don't worry they're alive....for now. I simply wanted it to be the two of us for a little while" he replied with a devious smile "This man right here" he said pointing Vance "is going to make sure our time together is very memorable"  
  
Before she could answer Vance placed the taser rod, which was now on its highest setting, against her stomach "Ahh" she screamed as the electricity flowed through her side.  
  
This continued for several minutes when Vance decided to switch tools. Pulling out a serrated knife he looked over at Holmes for acceptance when he got it he walked over to Shalimar.  
  
Running the knife along her chin then along her collarbone down her chest and stopping just above her belly button before slicing her several times. Shalimar screamed with every slice he made.  
  
"Stop" said Holmes. Vance halted his advances and waited. "Bring Mr. Mulwray in" he said to one of the men  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan was worried sick. Shalimar had not been dropped into the cell with the rest of them and Jesse told him he was there for a good half hour before he woke up.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Emma asked  
  
"I don't know but....." Brennan started but he was cut off by the sound of the door opening.  
  
All three scrambled to their feet and hoped it was Shalimar being brought in. But that didn't happen, the door swung open and three men stepped inside the room armed with tasers  
  
"Mr. Mulwray will come with us" one of them said  
  
Jesse looked at Brennan to see if they were going to make a break for it but his friend never took his eyes off the men in the room before moving toward the door  
  
"Brennan" whispered Jesse  
  
"It's ok" he replied giving Jesse a look that said 'now is not the right time' before following the men out of the room  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan entered the room where Shalimar was being held and as soon as he saw his wife he started to rush to her but was stopped by several men. "Shal" he called out as he struggled against the hands that held him  
  
"How good of you to join us, tie him up across from her" said Holmes never breaking eye contact with Brennan  
  
Hearing the scuffle and Brennan call out her name, Shalimar had managed to lift her head just enough to see then tie Brennan up in the same manner as her. "Brennan" she said weakly  
  
"No talking out of turn" said Vance as he punched her in the stomach "Bastard, leave her alone" yelled Brennan as he struggled with his cuffs  
  
Vance walked over to him and punched him several times in the face and stomach "what did I say about talking out of turn?"  
  
"Go to hell" spat Brennan.  
  
Vance was about to punch him again when Holmes told him to back off. Moving away from Brennan in order to allow Holmes access Vance moved back over to Shalimar and waited his turn  
  
"Now Mr. Mulwray.....oh congratulations by the way" he said holding up his and Shalimar's wedding bands for him to see  
  
Brennan merely glared at him with pure hatred  
  
"Keep up the anger and you will waste all your strength and believe me you will need it. Vance you may begin"  
  
"What you don't want to get your hands dirty?" snorted Brennan  
  
"No I just enjoy watching Vance work his magic it is so much more enjoyable" replied Holmes  
  
Vance grinned and pulled Shalimar's hair so he could see her face. Looking over at Brennan he smiled and then hit her in her Adam's apple causing her to cough and gasp for air.  
  
"Leave her alone"  
  
Vance moved quickly over to him and punched him in the face making his lip bleed "I though I said no talking out of turn"  
  
This time Brennan kept his mouth shut  
  
"Very good you catch on quickly" he said moving over to his case of torture tools. Picking up the knife he sliced Shalimar with earlier he twirled it in his hand and sauntered toward Shalimar. "You are a very lucky man Mr. Mulwray do you know that?" he asked touching Shalimar's cheek  
  
"Leave her alone" said Brennan who was getting tired of seeing his wife get hurt and him not being able to do anything about it.  
  
Turning quickly Vance launched the knife at Brennan imbedding itself in his leg causing him to scream out in pain. Walking over to him Vance grabbed the handle on the knife and began to twist it making Brennan scream out in agony. "Stop" Shalimar said weakly from across the room  
  
Stopping his actions and turning to Shalimar "I thought I made it clear there was to be no talking out of turn"  
  
"You want to take your revenge" she said looking at Holmes "come over here and do it yourself pathetic excuse for a human being"  
  
"Shal?" questioned Brennan who understood where she was going with her taunting  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Fox when the time comes I will be the one to end and you will be begging for it"  
  
"Until then you cower in the corner while he" nodding towards Vance "does the dirty work. That's not revenge that is cowardice"  
  
"I think now would be a good time for you to shut up" said Holmes who was obviously becoming agitated by the feral's taunts  
  
"Why should I? I have no reason to fear a weak pathetic loser like you. Your buddy Vance has more scones than you ever will" she finished letting her own anger grow "I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who came up with your entire plan from the beginning"  
  
"ENOUGH" he screamed yanking the knife out of Brennan's leg and using it to stab Shalimar in the shoulder, her screams only fueling his anger "not so smart now are you, you freak" he spat letting go of the knife but leaving it in her shoulder "take them back to the cell" he screamed before storming out of the room  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....I know I know Shalimar is getting the short end of the stick again but it is just so easy with this story!! The damsel in distress routine will not be played out all the way through the story I promise. Let me know what you think. 


	9. chapter 8

~~~  
  
Part 8  
  
~~~  
  
Jesse and Emma were cuddling in the corner of the room trying to keep warm when the door to their cell opened and Brennan and Shalimar were unceremoniously thrown in.  
  
Moving over to them to see if they were alright Jesse was shocked to see how badly beaten they were "oh my god are you guys alright?" he asked as he assessed Brennan's injuries  
  
"Yeah I'm fine check Shal" he said sitting up and grabbing his bleeding leg  
  
"Emma is checking on her let me help you" Jesse replied ripping part of his shirt to use as a tourniquet. Brennan winced in pain as Jesse wrapped his leg "sorry"  
  
"It's ok" Brennan replied trying to not to show how much pain he was actually in "Emma how is she?" he asked looking over at her as she worked on his wife  
  
Emma didn't answer immediately because she was trying to stem the blood flow from Shalimar's shoulder "she is bleeding really badly from her shoulder and the cut on her stomach might be infected"  
  
Frustrated Jesse punched the nearest wall, "we need to get out of here"  
  
"Tell me about it" whispered Shalimar  
  
"Shalimar are you alright?" asked her husband as he dragged himself over to her location on the floor  
  
"I've been better" she replied as she rested her head on his good leg  
  
"I'll be better when we get out of here" said Emma  
  
"Amen to that" Shalimar added  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
Adam had been frantically trying to contact his team but to no avail. He was about to go out and get them himself until he realized that no one would be left to look after Alex. Deciding to use what resources he had on hand he contacted an old friend.  
  
"Adam you are the last person I expected to hear from, how are you?"  
  
"Right now Eric I am not good because my team has been captured by a mad man"  
  
"Let me guess you need my team's services?"  
  
"I'd go after them myself but...."  
  
"But you don't like guns or violence right?"  
  
"That and I need to watch Brennan and Shalimar's son"  
  
"Oh, ok. Give me the address and photos of your people and my team and I will handle the rest"  
  
"Thank you Eric"  
  
"Hey I owe you one, remember?"  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar had begun to run a high fever and the wound on her shoulder had yet to stop bleeding. Brennan's leg was also showing signs of an infection but he was still better off than his wife.  
  
"Ok here is the plan" said Brennan as he stroke his unconscious wife's hair "when they come and open the door we over power them, they won't be expecting it, and then we try and get as far away as possible"  
  
"Brennan, no offense but that plan sucks" Emma replied  
  
"We can't just sit here, we all need medical attention and I don't know about you but I would rather die trying to get away then go out hanging like a side of beef"  
  
"He has a point Emma" Jesse added  
  
"I am not saying he doesn't but how is Shalimar going to run away? Better yet Brennan how are you going to run because in case you hadn't noticed you have a hole in your leg"  
  
"Now she a point" Jesse added again  
  
"Thank you Jesse I have hole in my leg I am not deaf" sarcastically Brennan replied "We still..."  
  
Suddenly gunfire could be heard in the outer hall of the building. The group got silent and waited as the sounds got closer and closer. The door being kicked in broke the silence as five men armed to the hilt burst into the room.  
  
"Mutant X I presume?" Eric asked as he took in their appearance  
  
"Yeah and you are?" Jesse asked  
  
"A friend of Adam's he sent us to get you out"  
  
"Well then let's get out of here" said Brennan as he tried to pick up Shalimar  
  
"Sounds good, Brad grab Shalimar, Jackson help Brennan, Mike watch our six and John you're with me. Let's move"  
  
The group was moving through the halls of the building when Holmes, Vance and three other men cut off their exit. "Damn, Mike double back and see if you can find us another exit" Eric yelled and the young man nodded in reply and doubled back the way they came  
  
"We could help if these damn governors's weren't still active" said Jesse as he felt for the offensive device  
  
"You mean this thing?" asked John holding up the governor release device "I found it in the room with the security guards" he added as he handed it to Jesse who released Emma's governor and her his.  
  
Emma in turn took the device and removed Brennan and Shalimar's governor. His mutant powers released Brennan let the electricity flow through his hand as he aimed his hand right at Vance.  
  
"Their governor's have been removed" he yelled to Holmes  
  
"Really?" mocked Holmes as he fired his gun  
  
Eric and John continued to exchange fire with Holmes and his men. Brennan had tired quickly because of the infection that raged through is body and was only able to periodically throw electricity at their captors.  
  
"Eric there is a back wall with a window that leads into an alley but there is no door" said Mike as he rejoined the group  
  
"We don't the door as long as the wall goes directly outside" interjected Jesse  
  
"Alright everyone head back the way we came, Mike you take point. John and I have your six" Eric said as he pulled out a grenade yanked the pin and threw it down the hall before he and John moved down the hall  
  
The grenade went off instantly killing two of the three men with Holmes and Vance and wounding the third. Holmes and Vance took off after the group as soon as it was clear. They managed to catch up to them just as Jesse was about to phase the wall. Firing wildly Vance managed to hit John in the arm but John still got his shot off striking Vance right between the eyes, killing him instantly.  
  
Seeing Vance go down Holmes got desperate and made decided to make a suicide run at the group but as he moved out of his hiding place all he saw was a hand as it dropped a grenade into the room. Holmes watched as it rolled and stopped about a foot in front if him before exploding in his face.  
  
After hearing the explosion Eric turned to his team "let's get them home"  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...I love being evil!! Let me know what you think. 


	10. chapter 9

~~~  
  
Here it is...the last part of the story. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
After patching up John, Adam bid farewell to his friend Eric and his team and turned his attention to his team.  
  
"Well considering you were all tortured you are in pretty good shape"  
  
"So Shalimar is going to be fine?" Emma asked  
  
"Yep I fixed her stomach and shoulder and the infection is already clearing up, same with Brennan. I sent them to their room to rest and be with Alex"  
  
"So Adam who were those guys who rescued us?" Jesse asked  
  
"Eric was a young man I helped turn his life around after his parents died. He owed me a favor so I called him"  
  
"Oh yeah that explains it all" Jesse replied raising his eyebrow before getting up "I'm hungry, Emma you want to come with?"  
  
Smiling at his sincerity "sure I could go for a bite" she replied as she sauntered past him and out into the hall. He merely smiled and followed her leaving a dumbstruck Adam in their wake  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were stretched out on their bed watching their son, who lay between them, sleep.  
  
"I didn't think we'd see him again" Brennan whispered  
  
"I know" she replied as she stroked the young boy's hair  
  
"Shal when we were in there why were taunting Holmes like that?"  
  
Shalimar's hand stopped but she never looked up at him "even with the governor in...I....when I taunted him and got angry I could feel the electricity begin to surge and I would've used it too if he hadn't stabbed me"  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know. I was going to tell Adam but all I wanted to do was hold him" she said in reference to their son  
  
"How do you feel now?"  
  
"Fine other than the sore shoulder and stomach but for the first time since this mutation happened I was in control of it"  
  
"Maybe all you needed was the right motivation"  
  
"Maybe I still think I have a long way to go before I get in under control"  
  
"Well I will be there for you every step of the way" he replied kissing her passionately  
  
"You know I just remembered your mother's ring it was lost in the explosion"  
  
"Yeah but I would rather have lost the ring than you"  
  
"That's sweet" she replied before kissing him again  
  
"I know"  
  
"Confident aren't we?"  
  
"Maybe a little" he said kissing her again "why don't we put him to bed, Adam told us to get some rest"  
  
"Just a little longer ok?"  
  
"Ok, I love you" he said kissing her one last time  
  
"I love you too" she replied as they both lay down next to their son  
  
~~~  
  
The End....I hope you guys liked it. Thanks to everyone who sent a review good or bad!! 


End file.
